Thnks Fr Th Mmrs: ODWC 5
by AlmayCorazon
Summary: A/U:Our Day Will Come universe. The one in which Ana comes of age...or at least what she remembers before the crash into the courthouse...dumping Quinn and her first unofficial date with Brittany. (5)
1. Thnks Fr Th Mmrs

**A/N:Updated this first chapter and pushing out a second part shortly! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Thnks Fr Th Mmrs (Fall Out Boy)**

* * *

The Friday before my Quinceanera coincided with the worst morning of my life.

My birthday.

_"Did you think that you could hide this from me?"_

I stood there frozen as Marco waved a pack of pills in front of me.

I was faithful in taking the Plan B pills when Marco was around but just like he always does...he caught on.

And I was fucked.

_"Uh..."_

I was frozen there with no way out.

My parents were at the hall getting things together and it was the middle of a school day.

Marco had pulled me out early just for this.

* * *

_"Answer me, Santana!"_

He was so close to me that I could feel little speckles of spit hit my face.

I brought my hands up in front of me and actually pushed him back.

It was my fucking birthday...why did I have to deal with this?

I was still standing there looking up at him with no words to answer with.

My back hit the wall with so much force that I was gasping for air as he gripped my arms.

_"S-stop."_ I whispered.

_"Tell me where these came from?"_

I was about to talk when the door to my bedroom flew open.

Marco stood there with both hands wrapped tightly around my arms looking into the eyes of both my parents.

_"What's the meaning of this?"_

Papi looked furious and Mami looked concerned as she looked in my eyes.

Marco let me go and backed away but I didn't move a muscle.

I closed my eyes and tried to disappear into the floor but it wasn't working.

* * *

_"She's been taking these pills...so that she doesn't get pregnant. Did you know about this?"_ Marco asked as he looked at my father.

_"Yes...I gave them to her. We don't want another incident, now, would we?"_

I couldn't believe that Papi was standing up for me.

_"Santana...come with me."_

I opened my eyes as I felt my mother place a cool hand over the burning, swollen flesh on my arm.

I didn't speak or even look back at the men in the room.

In fact I didn't speak until it was just me and Mami in her bedroom with the door locked.

_"Thank you."_ I said as I stood in the center of the room while she stood in front of me examining my arms.

_"Are there more bruises like these two?"_

Mami asked, as if she didn't hear my gratitude.

_"A few."_ I said as I tried to get her to look me in the eyes.

_"Where? Show them to me."_

She still wouldn't meet my eyes and it was really bothering me, so I just stripped off my Cheerios uniform until I was in nothing but my socks.

I watched as Mami's eyes went wide when she looked at the gallery of bruises that sat at my hips and my breasts.

The bruises went from fading yellow all the way to dark black.

Marco had been staying with us since May and so I was getting new bruises everyday.

Plus, I had a dirty feeling on my skin that no amount of showering seemed to erase.

_"This has to stop."_

I was in shock.

This was the first time that Mami actually openly acknowledged what I was going through with Marco.

_"I-" _

_"How are you supposed to be in your dress tomorrow with all these marks on you?"_

_"What?!"_

And that's when my happiness faded, it was about the impression our family made.

No one could know that I wasn't a virgin or that I was being beaten on a daily basis by Marco and Papi.

If my own mother wasn't on my side...then who was?

* * *

I pulled my clothes back on, rushed past her and out into the hallway.

I needed to get out of this house and away from the madness.

This was no way to bring in my birthday.

As I exited my parents room, I slammed the door behind me and headed towards the stairs.

I didn't make it very far.

Papi was leaving my bedroom and when he saw me he reached out for me and gripped the back of my arm.

I froze.

He leaned in and kissed my forehead.

_"In my office...now."_

I nodded and unsteadily made my way down to his office.

I knew what was coming.

It could either just be a lecture or he was going to add to my bruises.

Hopefully it was the former.

Happy fucking birthday to me!

* * *

I walked into his office and closed the door behind me.

My hands were shaking and my head was starting to hurt with all the tears that I was holding back.

There was a protocol to the way that things went in here.

And if I played my cards right, it wouldn't be bad at all.

I walked straight over to the tumblers and filled one with his favorite whiskey.

Things always went better when he had his liquor in front of him.

I took a gulp and let it burn my throat before refilling the tumbler and then putting it on his desk.

My body hurt but the burn felt amazing as I was sitting down.

The door opened slowly and in Papi walked with a small smirk on his face.

I stood to my feet and waited for him to start yelling but he didn't.

He walked over to me and kissed my forehead before grabbing his drink.

He swirled the liquid around before sipping at it.

_"Sit down mija."_

Relief filled me.

A lecture.

That I could handle.

* * *

I sat down on one of the softest of the chairs because Marco had been a little too forceful that morning before school.

His birthday present to me.

Taking a Plan B pill with my morning coffee had not been something that I should have been doing.

Papi sipped at his whiskey and then swirled it again while he looked at me appraisingly.

_"Marco and I had a chat. I let him know that he has gotten a little too assertive with you and at the end of the day you are still my underage child. I let him know that if his heavy handedness persists, that I will file formal charges."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yes. I said most of it to scare him into behaving. I also let him know that you will continue to take that pill so long as he insists on lack of birth control. He knows that you are allergic to birth control so this rests on his shoulders. What worries me, though, is that he admitted to switching out the pills that you have been taking with sugar pills, almost a month ago."_

Papi looked at me expectantly, allowing my mind to fill in what he hadn't said.

And I understood it loud and clear.

I could be pregnant at this very second.

Just when I thought that I was one step ahead of Marco.

* * *

_"So what am I supposed to do?"_

_"Your mother should be back soon...she went to my office...she went to get you a pregnancy test and actual Plan B pills."_

_"Great." _

_"You chose this life when you let him get you pregnant the first time, Santana. Don't complain, now."_

My head snapped up as I met my father's eyes.

_"He raped me, Papi. I had no choice in any of this! You insisted that I keep seeing him. So I have. But I don't love him!"_

I held back my tears because I didn't want to appear weak in front of him.

_"Stop with the lies, mija. We have been over this and you told me that you were just making that stuff up."_

_"You gave me no choice. You never do!" _

_"Don't you raise your voice at me just because it's your birthday!" _

He had that threatening tone in his voice even though he was still smiling.

And so I backed down.

_"Perdoname, Papi."_

* * *

He seemed satisfied with my apology and smiled back at me.

And it was genuine.

Today he seemed to be sincere...I liked him like this.

_"We are going out for dinner at Noche, so go get ready."_

With that he dismissed me and began shuffling through the papers on his desk.

My birthday dinners at Noche had been our family tradition since I turned ten.

Back then I could bring a friend but now Marco was my company.

I just wanted this fucking day to end because tomorrow night I got to stay with Q and we would celebrate properly.

A party at Finn's with Brittany...who I couldn't invite to my party.

Which was okay...I wanted her and Marco stay as separate as possible.

So I would save all my excitement for partying with my girls.

Better than family time any day of the week.

* * *

I had just made it to the door of the study when I heard Papi clear his throat.

I turned around and saw him staring at me with an envelope in his hands.

_"Anita...wait. This is for you...but I want you to open it in here."_

I shut the door and walked over to him.

He had a serious look in his eyes and I knew right then that it had to do with money.

When it came to money, Papi didn't like to joke or even smile.

He grew up poor and so every cent that he had, was important to him.

And when it came to me, his baby, there was nothing that he would deny me because he knew that I was frugal just like he was.

He looked up at me and cocked his eyebrow as he held out the envelope for me.

_"Happy Birthday, Bebe."_

I was stunned for a moment.

Bebe...his baby...he called me that only at really special moments.

How serious was this gift?

* * *

I took the envelope from him and looked inside there was no card just a check made out to me for fifteen thousand dollars.

My jaw fell open and just like that I was a kid again.

I ran around his desk and threw myself into his arms.

_"Thank you Papi!"_

_"I'm putting it into your debit account...but you know the rules?"_

_"Don't tell Marco or Mami."_

_"Good girl!"_

I handed the envelope back over to him and then walked out of his office.

Papi had taught me to keep a lot of secrets over the years but my bank account was definitely the biggest.

He was paying me off in a sense.

Every time that he hit me or Marco got a little too rough, Papi made a deposit.

The more damage that he did, the bigger the deposit.

My broken arm had been the biggest amount right after my miscarriage and now this.

Papi had told me to keep this between us because if Marco knew he would try to take it and Mami would stop the deposits altogether.

And even though I knew it was all a bribe, I had gotten used to certain standards of living, which included shopping sprees and manicures.

So yea, I hated the way Papi got when he was drunk but the way I saw it, he owed me.

And he knew my price.

* * *

When I got back to my room, Marco wasn't there which was good enough all by itself but when I saw Quinn sitting on my bed, I threw myself at her.

_"Fuck, I'm so glad that you're here!"_

_"Your mom called and invited me for the night, so I rushed home after practice to pack and here I am. So you get me for two whole days!"_

This meant two nights of no Marco in my bed.

Two nights of not being at the mercy at a sociopath.

_"You have no idea what you saved me from."_

_"I can clearly imagine...and for me that's enough."_

_"Right."_

_"Oh...here." _

She handed me a pink envelope with stickers all over it.

_"What's this?"_

_"You left school before Britt could give it to you. It's your birthday card."_

_"Really?!"_

Suddenly I felt like I could breathe again.

This was turning out to be a good birthday after all.

* * *

Dinner that night was even better because Marco didn't show up.

So it ended up just being me, Quinn and my parents.

They were both lighthearted and happy.

Papi was a totally different person when Mami was around.

He smiled more and he drank less.

And if I spoke out of turn, he just let it slide.

I didn't press my luck though, but it was nice knowing that I could.

I found myself wishing that Marco would just die...or I could just tie Mami to Papi's hip.

Maybe both.

When we got back to the house that night, Papi got dressed in his scrubs and wished us a goodnight.

He was working a double shift and wouldn't see me until mass in the morning.

God was smiling on me today.

Because when it's just Mami, it's like she's not there at all.

* * *

_"Did she say where she was going?"_

I had gone to take a shower and when I came back out, Quinn told me that Mami had left.

_"She said that she was going to your Abuela's and that we should just enjoy our quiet time."_

_"Wow...that's...so great!" _

_"You know what's even better?"_

_"What?"_

_"This."_

Quinn pulled a bottle of whiskey from behind her back and two shot glasses.

I leaned over and kissed her on the lips.

_"Perfect!"_ I whispered as she looked up into my eyes with a stupid smile on her face.

I had to be careful with these kisses.

Especially since I kind of had a thing going with Britt.

Also because I didn't want to have another situation where I lost a friend.

Quinn was all I had outside of school, she was acceptable in my parents sight...so I couldn't let her go.

She was always there for me and hopefully we would be friends forever.

Who knew how long my life would be on the edge of disaster.

I couldn't afford to lose my only support.

* * *

_"To the end of being freshman!"_

_"No...I've got a better one...to being the top bitches at that school!"_

_"And to being Finn Hudson's girlfriend!"_

_"I'm not toasting to that overstuffed ogre. How about to hot guys, hot girls and hot sex?!"_

_"Yea and to Brittany."_

_"Definitely to Brittany!"_

_"And hot girls?"_

_"Yea sure...and hot girls!"_

_"I won't tell if you won't."_

_"You got it Madam celibacy."_

I winked and we both broke into a fit of giggles.

We were beyond trashed as we made random toasts.

We were laying reclined by the pool staring up at the stars and finishing off the bottle.

My face was numb and I was overcome with giggles.

It was a happy moment but then things changed.

Drastically.

* * *

_"Ana?"_

I looked over at Quinn and froze.

_"Did you hear that?"_ I whispered.

Quinn nodded and quickly grabbed the shot glasses and shoved them in her purse before she scooped up the bottle.

_"We need to hide."_

She grabbed my arm and pulled me into the pool house.

We hid behind the door and prayed that Marco wouldn't find us.

_"I know that you are out here!"_

I was biting hard on the skin between my thumb and forefinger, trying to keep myself from screaming.

I looked over at Quinn who looked equally as nervous.

And then the door swung open and the motion light blazed on in all of it's glory.

Quinn was clinging to me as Marco caught a glimpse of us.

He pushed me to the side, grabbed Quinn and quickly pushed her out of the pool house.

He locked us in before she had the chance to fight back.

But that didn't stop her from banging on the door,

Which just made him angrier.

* * *

Marco spun me around and all of a sudden my face was pressed against the cool metal of the door.

_"Aden says that I'm too rough and Gladys said that I leave too many bruises. So I will be gentle and slow. I won't leave a mark on you."_

_"Marco please..."_

_"Begging already?"_

Quinn had stopped banging but from the sound of her crying, I could tell that her face was pressed against the opposite side of the door.

_"Q...I'm okay." _I said.

_"San? Is he hurting you?"_ Quinn shrieked and then started banging again.

Marco growled and brought his hand down on my ass.

_"St-stopppp. Please!"_

I didn't know who I was trying to silence at that point or if it worked because I fell away into darkness.

The immense amount of alcohol had helped me to black out just as Marco was about to take advantage of my body.

* * *

When I woke up, it was to the sound of birds chirping and a soft touch across my forehead.

I opened my eyes to see my oldest sister staring down at me.

_"Hey sweetie...what are you doing out here?"_

I focused my eyes and realized that I was back in the lawn chair by the pool.

_"Hey Sandra...uh...what time is it?"_

_"Six...I came out here to get away from the chaos in the house and here you are all by yourself."_

I looked around and realized that Quinn was nowhere to be found.

_"Um...I don't know...must have feel asleep."_

_"Are you okay?"_

_"No...I mean...yea...I um...just need a shower."_

Sandra was looking at me with those calculating eyes but she didn't question me.

No one ever did.

They just all watched as I slowly made my way into the kitchen.

Quinn was standing in the kitchen with my mother drinking coffee and eating a piece of bacon.

She shot Mami a look and then nodded before looking back at me.

She looked relieved to see me on my feet but she didn't say anything.

Mami though, she saw me and there was something in her eyes that I hadn't seen before.

And from the guilty look on Quinn's face, I had a feeling I knew just why.

* * *

Before I even realized what was happening, Mami was shoving a giant mug of coffee into my hands and moving me towards the stairs.

As I walked she kept a gentle hand on my back.

It was a rare moment of comfort.

When we were out of earshot of everyone, she stopped me and pulled me into the foyer.

_"What happened to you? You look like hell."_

_"Marco came back last night."_

Her eyes went wide but she didn't look surprised, just angry.

_"Did he hurt you?"_

_"I don't remember...I blacked out."_

_"This has got to stop...I can't take it anymore. You go up and get showered and dressed. I'll be up in a little while with some food and then we need to get to the church. Marco isn't here...he's out with Aden. So you won't have anyone jumping out at you. Take your time...I'll send Quinn up in a bit."_

I breathed a sigh of relief and then turned to go.

But then Mami wrapped her arms around me.

_"Mami...are you okay?"_

_"I just...I'm sorry about all this."_

I didn't say a word.

What was there to say?

It had been two years since I had been told that it was my fault that the rape happened.

I didn't feel much of a connection to her anymore.

Papi was an asshole but that was just who he was and I found it easier to accept that than to accept her.

She was supposed to be on my side...and now that I was almost a woman, she wanted to act like I was her baby?

Too little...too late.

I just stood there until she let me go and then walked straight to my room and slammed the door.

This family was fucking insane.

And I was sick of it.

* * *

I knelt at the Spanish mass surrounded by my family and a few family selected friends.

The priest blessed me and my years as a young adult.

My sisters each read a scripture that they had hand picked to symbolize what coming of age meant to them and their hopes for me.

Through it all I felt numb and emotionless despite the show that I was putting on.

I was in tears the entire time but contrary to what my family thought, it had nothing to do with the ceremony.

For me this was a giant slap in the face.

This was something that Ari and I had been planning to do together.

Our birthdays were just a few weeks apart and so this would be our joint ceremony.

But I hadn't been allowed to invite her just like with Britt, it would be unacceptable.

I was beyond thrilled when it was over and we went to the reception hall.

* * *

I sat in a big wicker chair while people made toasts to my future adulthood.

My traditional sneakers were changed, by Papi, into an amazingly expensive pair of heels that he had picked out.

Now I was wearing the shoes of a woman.

People were crying and whispering about how fast I had grown up.

But little did they know that I had already grown up.

Way before I was supposed to.

I had already carried a life inside of me.

I had been having sex for years and I was currently nursing a hangover the size of Texas.

But I hid it well.

My shining moment of it all, was getting that crown put on my head...I was now a queen...for the day, anyway.

I had more responsibilities that I didn't want.

More than I needed.

What would this mean for me?

Would me getting pregnant be okay now in the eyes of God?

In the eyes of my father?

* * *

_"Que paso, bebe?"_ Papi whispered in my ear as we danced together.

_"I'm an adult now...right?"_ I said as I rested my head against his chest.

_"Yes."_

He gripped my waist and held my hand firmly as he moved me across the empty dance floor.

Pulling me out of earshot of any of the guests.

_"Papi...I don't want to be with him. I don't want him in my life. He only listens to you..."_

I looked up into Papi's eyes and for the a brief moment I could see his hurt.

Hurt that wasn't clouded by alcohol.

_"I'll take care of it."_

_"Gracias, Papi."_

And he did.

* * *

I was headed out to Quinn's car in my big fluffy dress after the reception let out feeling giddy that I was going to finally see Britt.

_"What did you tell my mom?"_

_"Just told her how broken down you were getting and how I was worried that you were going to kill yourself."_

_"What?! You know that I wouldn't do that, don't you?"_

_"I know that. I just needed her to see what I saw...your hurt. And it worked, right?"_

_"Thanks, Q."_

We were passing the front entrance and there was Papi and Marco, arguing in the parking lot.

Marco looked at me with a snide smile and I felt my skin lift.

This wasn't good.

The tightness in my stomach told me so.

Quinn pushed me in front of her and didn't stop until I was in her car and the door was shut.

She was trying to keep me in a good mood before Marco could get to me.

We sped off into the night with me hoping that it would be the last time that I saw his stupid fucking face.

Of course...my life never goes that way.

* * *

Just three hours later, I was being shoved into a cop car after crashing Marco's car into the county courthouse.

It was insane,

But it was with a feeling of complete satisfaction.

He had come to the party.

Saw that I had changed into a skimpy dress and was dancing between Noah and Brittany. A literally sexy sandwich and dragged me out of there.

We made it all the way to the highway before he told me he was taking me back to the cabin.

There was no way that he would get me alone in that place ever again.

I had to be quick...but even drunk, I had a plan.

When we stopped for gas and he went inside to pay, I got behind the wheel of the car and took off.

I made it all the way back to Lima.

I was halfway to Quinn's and then I was swerving and like a torpedo, I swerved out of the way of another car.

My reaction time sucked and before I knew it, the airbag was hitting my body.

The car was completely totaled and it was apparently a miracle that I walked away without a scratch.

* * *

I had to spend a night in my godfather's office at the police station sleeping off my inebriated state,

And I had to endure my parents yelling, Papi slapping me and some community service.

But when I look back on it, I didn't regret it for a second.

Because even with all that...I was able to breathe again.

Marco didn't come back.

I could be free again.

And my parents were aware of my distress.

So I can't say I remember much about that eventful weekend, other than finally getting rid of a darkness that shadowed my life.

It could only get better...right?

* * *

_**A/N: There is your one shot. I am working arduously on the next chapter and I plan to wrap up this universe on Sunday...fingers crossed! Review and tell me what you think.** _


	2. I Don't Care

**_A/N: Last of the updated one-shots. After this I will return to finish off the epilogue of this big story! Enjoy!_ **

* * *

**Chapter 2: I Don't Care (Fall Out Boy)**

* * *

I was sitting in my tree house smoking a cigarette and running my fingers through Britt's hair as she went on and on about her fat cat.

It was a lazy Sunday and we had just finished having amazing sex.

Things were going good for us and I could honestly say that I was happy, for once.

We had been in glee club for a little while now and I was slowly learning to love it.

Just as much as I was falling in love with Brittany.

She kept going on and on about how Lord Tubbington and Rachel should do a duet together when I heard footsteps.

When I looked up, Quinn was standing there with unshed tears in her eyes.

_"What's up Q?"_

_"I uh...I need to talk to you guys...but it's a secret."_

My heart was racing.

A part of me already knew what she needed to say.

But I had to hear it for myself.

* * *

_"Sure, Q...what's up."_

_"I'm pregnant."_

_"Yay! A baby! I bet it is double stuffed like Finn!"_ Britt said as she stood to her feet and hugged Quinn.

Me on the other hand...I was angry.

I knew the truth.

Finn was a virgin and there was only one other guy that I knew for a fact Quinn had been hooking up with.

My boyfriend...my backup.

_"B, get off of her."_

Britt looked at me in confusion but let go of Q.

She knew the tone in my voice and didn't want to get in between us.

Now Quinn was pleading with me.

_"San...please? Don't do this."_

Quinn already knew me...she knew what I was going to do.

And she was begging.

But I didn't care.

She knew that I needed Noah.

* * *

_"Britt Britt, would you mind giving us a second?"_ I said with a smile on my face as I lit another cigarette.

She nodded and then skipped out of the treehouse.

Once we were alone...standing in the same place where I had taken her virginity a few months before, I inhaled deeply and then blew out a huge cloud of smoke.

I didn't care if it was in her face.

I didn't care that I was about to rip her heart out.

All that I cared about was that she betrayed me.

She slept with my boyfriend.

_"You're gay, San."_

I rolled my eyes.

_"Watch it preggers."_ I snapped.

_"You and I both know it."_

_"If I'm gay then so are you."_

_"Don't turn this on me. Gay or not...I'm pregnant with Puck's baby but don't you worry...nobody has to know."_

_"How do you figure, Blondie?"_

_"I'll just tell everyone that it's Finn's baby, problem solved."_

I sarcastically clapped my hands as my cigarette dangled from my lips.

She was delusional if she thought would work.

* * *

_"Great plan...except for the fact that Puck isn't going to stand for it."_

_"He won't have a choice."_

_"We can't be friends anymore, you know that though...be smart and just go now before this is irreparable."_

_"Just like that...you're just going to stop being my friend?"_

I nodded as I dropped my cigarette and crushed it beneath my shoe.

_"Yea...just like that, Q."_

_"Fuck you, Santana...after everything that we have been through...for you to just do this to me...now, when I need you the most!"_

_"After everything that I have been through...this just hurts too much. I can't be your friend. I'm sorry, Q. I just can't."_

She looked at me for a long time and then nodded in understanding.

Just like I hoped that she would.

This sucked but it was for the best...for me.

_"But you want to be?"_

I felt the tears stinging my eyes.

_"Please...I can't do this."_ I whispered as I turned from her and picked up a bottle of whiskey. _"Just go...and don't come back here."_

_"Okay."_ She choked out with a sob.

The door closed and I locked it.

I needed a moment.

* * *

A few months later when the shit had hit the fan and everyone knew about the baby being Puck's, I was glad that I had ended my friendship when I did.

It hurt less because I already knew, even if I acted shocked like everyone else.

I got angrier and meaner as the year went by.

Everything in me was quickly becoming cold and emotionless.

And Britt was pressuring me, more and more to be out and proud.

I watched quietly as Quinn suffered and everyone closed ranks around her.

She didn't need me anymore...she had Aretha...she had Treasure Trail and on the most basic level she even had Britt.

I had known that she would have support...

Everyone had always loved Quinn.

And just like usual...nobody really loved me.

But I still got my attention even if I had to be cruel to get it.

I was on top.

And that was all that mattered.

* * *

I laid in bed with Britt before Regionals and held her tight.

_"Do you miss, Quinn?" _She whispered into my hair.

_"Yea."_

_"Are you going to fix things with her?"_

_"I think that I might."_

_"Do you think that she is really going to give her baby away?"_

_"I'm pretty sure that she is...yea." _I said sadly.

_"She's going to really need us afterwards, then."_

_"Yea...she is."_

_"Promise me that you will fix things with her when the time comes?"_

_"I promise, B."_

_"Good...because I really miss being the unholy trinity."_

_"Me too, Brittz...me too."_

And I meant it.

I may have spent the last few months being an utter bitch to one of my best friends.

But at the end of the day, Q knew me wholly and truly, inside and out.

Brittany didn't know my history like Quinn did...and while I had what I was starting to recognize as love with her...I really missed Q.

And so I promised not only Britt but myself as well, that after regionals...I would make things right.

* * *

_**A/N: Yay! Now I can go work on what I have been putting off! Enjoy!** _


End file.
